IBC-13 Remains Unbeatable in National TV Ratings in September
October 4, 2015 Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras (Love of My Life), Joe D'Mango (Joe D'Mango's Love Notes), Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Before I Fall in Love), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Janella Salvador (Janella: A Teen Princess), Josh Padilla (Kumander Bawang) More households in urban and rural areas nationwide tuned in to IBC-13 in September, leading all TV networks in terms of viewership with an average national audience share of 27%, or eight points higher than its rival network ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 36%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The Kapinoy network also maintained its dominance in primetime (6PM-12MN) as it hit an average national audience share of 22%, which is 7 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s Primetime Bida continues to soar higher through its top-caliber fantasy series, including the recently concluded Kung Fu Fighting, and the newly launch of Kumander Bawang and Fantasiko. Kung Fu Fighting ended with the final showdown with an average national TV rating of 38.8%, or almost double than that of the recently concluded Nathaniel’s 35.2% and Marimar’s 18.2%. Fantasiko got an average national TV rating of 21.4%, compared to ABS-CBN’s Pasion de Amor with 24.4% and GMA’s Starstruck with 1.9%. On the other hand, Kumander Bawang, topbilled by Josh Padilla which took over of Kung Fu Fighting, got an average national TV rating of 32.5% and shot to the 7th most watch programs nationwide. Its pilot episode last September 28 also hit a whopping national TV rating of 34.7%. The much-awaited reality dance competition Dancing with the Stars, meanwhile, also hooked audiences as it earned a national TV rating of 24.6% for September. Viewers, meanwhile, continue to get their news from Express Balita, which got a national TV rating of 34.7%, versus TV Patrol with 30.5% and 24 Oras with 18.3%. Rounding up the list of the most watched programs nationwide for the month of September are Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.6%), Born to be a Superstar (29.7%), Before I Fall in Love (27.9%), T.O.D.A.S. (24.6%), Ninja Kids (27.3%), Dancing with the Stars (21.4%) and Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (20.6%). In the morning, IBC-13 got the ratings game with series Bagets Kids gaining an average national TV rating of 10.2% versus Ningning (16.8%) versus The Ryzza Mae Show (11.1%). Afternoon block HapoNation, on the other hand, remained strong in September with Divergent and CESAFI Season 15 registering 18.3% and 12.6%, respectively. IBC-13, the proud member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), also remained as the most watched TV network in key territories such as Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it got an average total day audience share of 20% vs. ABS-CBN’s 46% vs. GMA’s 37%, in the Visayas with 15% vs. 56% vs. 26%, and in Mindanao with 13% vs. 57% vs. 27%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN SEPTEMBER 2015 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.4% #''Kung Fu Fighting'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 32.5% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 29.2% #''Celebrity Playtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (Saturday) (GMA) - 28.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Fantasiko'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / Ninja Kids (IBC) - 27.3% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 20.6% 'IBC-13 Special Sked (October 21, 2015)' :5 pm - PBA 41st Season Opening Ceremonies :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - PBA: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots :9:45 pm - Love of My Life :10:15 pm - Viva Box Office: April Boys: Sana'y Mahalin Mo Rin Ako :11:45 pm - News Team 13 :12:15 am - Forum ni Randy :1 am - TV Shop Philippines